1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and more particularly to a new and improved instrument for implanting an intraocular lens.
2. Backqround Information
The optic or optic portion of an intraocular lens may be on the order of six to seven millimeters in diameter, and implantation within an eye involves very delicate and precise manipulation of the lens through an incision in the eye. In the case of a soft or foldable intraocular lens, the surgeon folds the lens so that it will fit through a smaller, three to three and one-half millimeter incision. Then, the surgeon passes the lens through the incision, allows the lens to unfold within the eye, and manipulates it into a desired position.
This is done sometimes with a handheld forceps-like instrument having opposing jaws between which the lens is held. With the lens held in a folded configuration between the jaws, the surgeon passes the lens through the incision into the eye interior. Next, the surgeon separates the jaws to release the lens, and then retracts the jaws back out of the incision.
However, certain problems accompany this procedure. For example, the instrument may be awkward to use once the jaws are within the eye. In other words, the jaws may be restricted by the small incision, thereby complicating movement to an opened position and manipulation to release the lens. Consequently, it is desirable to have an instrument better adapted to operation in this restricted position.
In addition, the jaws of existing instruments may be difficult to withdraw through the small incision once they are in the opened position. They may diverge so that the the tips of the jaws are separated by a distance greater than the opening provided by the incision. The surgeon must somehow dislodge the lens from the jaws so that the jaws can be closed prior to withdrawal, and this procedure may be somewhat uncertain. Consequently, it is desirable to have an instrument that alleviates this concern.
Moreover, the jaws of existing instruments may damage the optic portion of a soft intraocular lens. This is generally the central portion of the lens, and pinching it between the jaws may degrade its optical characteristics. Consequently, it is desirable to have an instrument designed to alleviate this concern also.